1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device used to practice putting, and particularly to a device having two stations, one serving to assist the user in controlling the direction of the ball being putted, the other to assist the user in controlling the velocity at which the ball is being putted.
2. Background Discussion
A golfer is faced with two challenges when putting a ball. One, to accurately control the direction of the ball; the other, to control its velocity. The direction is primarily controlled by the sweep of the head of the putter as it strikes the ball. The velocity of the ball is controlled by the speed at which the putter's head strikes the ball.
The objective of this invention is to assist the golfer in controlling the direction of the club head as it strikes and then moves through the ball and to signal to the golfer when the force with which the ball is struck is excessive. There are many devices which are used to assist in putting, but none have the desirable features of the present invention which are discussed subsequently.